Timmy the Knight
by Forgotten Dark Soul
Summary: A Knight in gleaming armor who travels with a medieval pedophile embark on an epic journey through the land of Zal'Aroth. Bromance, violence, and gore ensue. Make of it what you will. By Jeff, Melvin, Goliath, and Gertrude: my friends with no account.


Timmy the knight.

One chapter, and one only.

As Timmy walked through the tunnels of Burthrope mountain, he saw a mystical elf wizard name Swincid Sally. She had the last shard of Eternal Destiny hiding in her enchanted warlock robes. Timmy the knight whipped out his dual-edged blade of Darien Smithers and critally hit a 304 on the top edge of her hood of darkness, slicing a clean chunk of green skin off swincid sallys head. As she fell there was a blue light that filled the cavern. A man appeared. It was ODolf Windywindofwinds from the university of high arc mages. He followed ODolf Windywindofwinds to travel from the cavern across the river of Frozen Ginch. Once they had arrived to the Icey Mountains of Armoria, they had realised that it was a trap. From the iron cracks in the mountain side, a toxic green cloud that could bring your stamina xp to the negatives appeared. Quickly, ODolf whipped his cloak over Timmy and Himself. By doing this, ODolf banished the toxic cloud by using the Eastern Elven technique of animilia magicks. As ODolf Windywindofwinds casted this magistic spell, his xp meter reached its highest point and he gained level 80! There was a flash of light and a wand of the elven forest dropped from the sky. Meanwhile, timmy was sitting in his Maiden mothers basement, sharpening his battle axe of sorrows. The metal shavings hit his face and a huge explosion occured. Smoke had filled the room, causing everything to be clouded over. Little did Timmy know that the gas that has filled the room has the ability to raise his agility level by 15%. Around his body formed a glowing sensation. He screamed with joy when a random cauldron appeared. Out of the cauldron came two metallic gauntlets. At that moment, Timmy's mother came down into the basement. Alarmed, Timmy wielded his newly sharpened battleaxe. With one swift movement, he released his cadrilon magicks into the battleaxe, hitting a +27, and slaughtering the person that has given him birth. Timmy looked at her only to see her chopped off boobies giggling on the floor which then turned into ashes and had dissipated. Timmy walked out the great gates of Stormwind City into the marshes of great hope. Poisonous gases leaked out of the bag. Timmy got a sensation of his strangth being raised, by it was actually his intelect being boosted 31%. Also, his dagger whirlwind Destiny was glowing a bright red color indicating it has a +7 damage resistance. As Timmy walked through the noctious gas, he saw a small opening in the side of the mountain. It was the black mines of Morrowind, where the Dragon of unholy beings lived. He entered the cave instantly noticing a strong smell of agility potions being brewed. As he walked deeper and deeper, he found internal Draenie arrows leaning against the wall and he picked them up and wielded his fire Bow of the Boar. A quick snappy sound was was heard. When Timmy looked pver to his left, suddenly, Odolf Windywindofwinds appeared by his side with a majestic mythical beast from the rotting swamps of the undead located near the Rinkos Forest inside Morrowind. Timmy stared at the tiger-like animal, taking in the animals appearance into his brain that acted like a data-base for specific information. Odolf warned him not to touch the beasts fur for it was lined with acidic poison that could bring the health status to the nagatives. Suddenly, fiery orange balls were spotted in the darkness. It was the murderous dragon! Immediately, the dragon released a toxic typed of spiked fume that had KO'd Timmy. While he was knocked out, the dragon had feasted upon Odolf Windwindofwinds' body. His last words sounded like "I love you" which was directed at Timmy. Secretly, Odolf had been a medieval pedofile for Timmy the whole time and had been stalking him till the time of his death. Timmy, still drowsy, smetlt something weird. It turned out to be mystical nose locusts (level 23) trying to fly up his nose. Timmy jumped to his feet and pulled out his enchanted mage gloves that add 23 damage to each pyrpblast strike. His hands swirled in circles, casting his pyroblast. He hit a 808 on the locusts. It was a new critical hit record on his Realm! Now that those were taken care of, he took a quick bite of dracouten ale, adding 1200 health points. Tapping into his medieval Warhelm, he could see the steep path to the top of Dun Morough Mountain. He swiftly took out his dragon claws of the Imperial Knighthood and started climbing to the top of Dun Morough Peak. He noticed his durability of his chestplate was only 31/76 so he used one of his talismans of adamantite growth and summoned a blacksmith. The blacksmith appeared and began to fix Timmy's chestplate, making it nearly indestructable. With a quick turn of his hand, Timmy threw a draught potion into the blacksmiths face. His eyes became into a blurry confusion, and then he was trapped under a controlling speel. Timmy then controlled the Blacksmith and made him summon the Hammer of Thundering Skies God, Thor. Once he had it in his hand, Timmy beat the blacksmith in the face and demolished him. Timmy yelped with joy and skipped away like a little sissy. As he ventured towards the castle of Sinclos, he pulled out his dual-handed dragonite sword that was once kept in his jeweled sack. He travelled along the road, swinging his weapon in 360 degree circles. A random peasent had appeared in front of him. Without questioning, Timmy then impaled his draconian scale poisoned dagger into the shoulder of the stranger in a slanted position. A black acidic material leaked through the peasent as Timmy pulled his dagger back out thorough the skin in an Archer position. He kneeled down to the dead body and placed a biblical blessing from the Hailing Gods in the rich skies. A flash of light was seen as a portal of Zul'farak opened up sucking the dea body into it. Timmy went back to Stormwind City to buy the legendary Cloak of Stamina which adds 18 health. As he paid for his cloak, he noticed a small gnome warrior in death spiked pauldrons sitting on a bench. As Timmy approached the small figure, he saw a glint of light from the mans ear. Right away Timmy saw it was the unholy trinket of Destiny. This magnificant piece of rare jewellery adds frost resistance by as much as +11. The gnome jumped up , pulling out a 2-handed-duel-deged-eagle-hawk-blade-of-Ultimate-Saradomin-balistics on Timmy. Timmy pulled out his double plated elven war spear and blocked the attack in mid air. His spear snapped on impact. And the gnome used a spell to gain +17 agility. Immediately, the gnome warrrior ran in untraceable legit fiery circles of the quadral species. A massive dust cloud had formed around him which had seeped through his draconian armor and began to burn his skin. Timmy twisted up his hands and casted an aquatic spell from the water-land creatures of Runka Island, latin translation: abakonay! The water spell had blasted the gnome into the deep pit in the fiery depths of Norwind. His armor had dissipated into cloud of -2 health points. After witnessing this, timmy collected the ashes and formed them into a small vial that was strong enough to hold a major strength potion to boost up his exp in all catagories. Timmy whipped down his 2-handed claymore iron-sword and spun it down to his side in a swift motion. He travelled down to a wizardry shop in Stormwind. As he got clos tot he building, he notcied that the outside was protected with elder wand magicks. The spells on the outside were so intense that only the southern dwarfs from the Arkanian deepest mountain caverns could remove it. While walking into the shop he spin his claymore sword and had shattered the window. A tall figure appears though the door behind the counter. Timmy squeels, think that it is his mom. The figure that appeared in the room was nothing else but ODolf Windywindofwinds. He walks closer to Timmy with his mystical beast, then places his hand on Timmy's draconian covered shoulder. Little did timmy know that ODolf had died in the past life but has returned! He doesn't question the old man, and then walks out of the shop with him. ODolf used his magicks to conjure a majestic carrage with darklord horses that were given dual medium wrist blades on the sides of their hooves. Timmy hopped into the carrage along with the ODolf Windywindofwinds and his mystical beast. they set off on an epic adventure to find the earth giants of Palish lands located near Gordok City in the forests. Legend has it that these beasts have a decaying acidic breath that can rot your armour into metallic liquid. Once they arrived, Timmy put on his great Ancestors Great axe plate legs. The thick platemail could stop a duel poison tipped claymore from slicing through. Timmy marched in to the great palace with his jagged seraded battlemace of great Ancients. The palace was a great engineered structure made of enchanted green marble. Two guards stood at the gates, both wielding battlemaces tipped with dragon teeth. With one quick swipe, Timmy's jagged seraded battlemace easily sliced through the palidans armour. The palidan fell to fell to the ground, yelping with pain. Timmy brought down his elven dual handed sword engraved with western dwarf gold that brings up your health stats to a whole new level. It had sliced the palidans head off into a 95 degree angle. The blood from the body ran down into the ancestor drains of the castle that will leak down to the blood beasts down below. the wastelands of neverending sorrow were bubbling with majestic gumes of strength potions being brewed. Timmy took another swig of attack potion to boost his mana by up to 13%. Timmy looked down the steep embankments of the balley and saw a blue shimmer. It was... RUNITE ORE! this was the best ore selling in Stormwind. People traded small one handed blade masters for 1 ore. Quickly, he whipped down his +23 mining pick from behind his back and began to whail at the runite ore. He managed to picket a couple fragments of the rare ore, and slipped it into his armoured pockets. ODolf Windywindofwinds has taken down an earth giant and had pickpocketed any valuable pieces. For the remaining body, he spiritualized his majestic staff with ancient magicks from the elven sistergood that had trailed the medieval realms for over hundreds of years. by using this magic onto the dead body, he had managed to somehow harvest the flesh to stop from rotting and to feed to his mythical beast for food. Timmy on the other hand built his own tool to dig up level one grybs from the ground and eat them. He smiled with pleasure as he munched onto the grubs, soon showing sticky green puss running down his lips to his chest from the dirt bound creatures. ODolf Windywindofwinds traveled over into the trees to see a commonly known town Archer. The Archers name was Jim. He has the best arrows all across the land which he made by hand. They were called Florkint arrows. With the arrows, he had also wielded an elven yew wood enchanted mermaid scale bow. He traded 83 ogre rotting teeth and one dwarfen ale and claymore which he had auctioned off in Stormwind to supply his buisness. Timmy left to travel to the caves of Ogimar where deadly Halisk agres lived. He found the ogre of windstaff that had annihilated the green-laden septer of indestructable good with the claws of silver nitrate to gain control over all water elements. the elderly Gods of Workoug mountain had always carried the great battle mace of destiny so Timmy could not cast his spells on the mother ogre. so ODolf Windywindofwinds conjured +7 agility potion so that they were able to fight the mother ogre with their ability to wield the sword of fateful encounters. As ODolf Windywindofwinds did this, a glowing silver light had filled the area. Suddenly, an elven oakwood staff engraved with golden dipped dragon scales with a hint of griffin feathers fell from the ceiling into Timmy's awaiting hands. He managed to collect the mana power from the staff and blew the mother ogre into the cave wall. ODolf gave the agility potion to Timmy to boost his resistance towards the ogres supreme attack of blowing acidic gas out of his ass. Luckily, Timmy had the resistancce for this due to the potion and did not get knocked out. ODolf had gotten his skin burned off by these fumes. the ogre has punted ODolf out of the cave. Immediately, his majestic mythical beast ran to his aid as ODolf Windywindofwinds got grinded down the mountain side. Timmy, not noticing that ODolf was missing, had summoned the portal of Zul'Farak and escaped from the ogres sight. As he re-appeared into the temple of undead shadows, he noticed ODolf's mangled body on the ground being eaten by his majestic mythical beast and level 7 flying one horned maggots. He tried to salvage what was left of ODolf Windywindofwinds body to sew back together and make a flesh blanket; but his mythical beast had attacked Timmy. Reaching to his side, he pulled out his Caspin sword of montgomery feathers. He used his sword and began to add negative resistance to draw the beast away. The beast began to decay because the one horned maggots had added the poisonous blue balls disease to ODolf's body. Luckily, timmy hadn't eaten the flesh, but yet decided to cook which would get rid of the deadly disease. Unbenounced to Timmy, he did not relise that thsi was not ODolf's body, but instead, his mothers. No wonder she was so flat... timmy didn't seem to really care about the dead bodies, so he left. By himself and his weapons of mass destruction, he headed over to the valley of the plains. The valley was known for it's mystical unknown powers for brewing... INTELLECT POTIONS! He then began to wander off into a small village nearby. Timmy noticed a store called, "Marmalade Potions." Once he entered the shop, he noticed a very hot looking male at the counter. Timmy squeeled on the inside, but tried to keep calm. He has noticed that the figure was wearing custom made armour enchanted with cadrillon magicks. For his helmet, it was enchanted with +21 prayer stats and the draconian armour had been covered with monglisk rare goat skin and fur. Timmy studdered, not knwoing what to say. He then asked the shopkeeper if he could trade "ODolfs" flesh blanket for a couple of potion brewing kits. The figure grinned, then looked at Timmy like he was a crazy person. Timmy flashed a brillant but gay smile towards the man then looked at the mans name tag. It had read, "Sonny Jim." Secretly, Timmy did not know that Sonny Jim was also gay. Sonny Jim told him that he does not accept human flesh blankets for store kept items. As Timmy stood at the counter, Archer Jim wanded into the store to ask about the Archery potions. timmy invited Sonny Jim to go for a nice swin in Lake Swassy. once they had gotten into the water, thehy began to scrub eachothers bodies with boar blood butter. Timmy loved it he rubbed his stamina powers all around which raised his love plus powers up 2% as they went towards fag mountain they skipped holding eachothers hands as they rammed eachother there USB cords skarked cuz they were iploading and downloading eachother and in the deep gay cauldron love was made gay love that is noob farts. After they had mechanical sex, Timmy conjured a horse which they both sat on. Sonny Jim was in the back and Timmy was in the front. they then rode off into the sunset kissing eachother gayly. Two years later. In ass. Timmy had a kid. His name was Bartholomu Alabastard Bob Billy Jack O'David. his kid was a hermaphrodite baby pedofile. Timmy had then left Sonny Jim two days later to set off on a magical mythical quest of good deeds. Timmy had noticed that his kid was a fag and decided to leave him alone with Sonny Jim abandoned in a cavern full with poisonous spiders. He destined to find the magical creature that held the draconian flashlight od destiny. On his travelling ways, he fell through a hole in the ground. When Timmy looked around, he has realised that he landed in a second-hand garden filled with aid infested onions in a secret sewer. On the way down, Timmy dropped his shielf of eternal hope. It shattered on impact, throwing shards of shurikens. Quickly but hastily, Timmy picked up the shards, slipped them into a dragomir pouch, and shoved it into his armour. He then conjured a spell to form armour of the brotherly knighthood. It shon a brilliant silver glow, and had celestial characteristics to its appearance. The light surrounded Timmy and he was never seen again.


End file.
